


love and happiness

by danthezijn



Series: one word writing prompts [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone Lives, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Happy Credence Barebone, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Newt takes in Credence, Reflection, the credence/newt hasn't happened yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Credence reflects on how he became happy.





	love and happiness

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'love and happiness' by al green
> 
> based on the word "happiest"
> 
> all mistakes are my own

It had been hard, adjusting to life in the suitcase. He went from harsh words, getting beaten by a belt and never having quite enough food to fill his stomach with to warmth, encouragement and not having to worry about what he did, said or ate.

 

In short, living with Newt was the happiest he’d ever been. Credence didn’t know how to feel about that, at first.

 

No matter how cruel Mary Lou was, it’s what he had gotten used to. He knew how to deal with the abuse, not showing how much it hurt him and only taking care of the wounds while crying while he was alone, upstairs in his room.

 

He knew to step between her and Modesty or Chastity, protecting the only family he’d ever known no matter how painful it was.

 

Mary Lou was cruel, but she had taken them in when no-one else would. She hadn’t given them as much as she could, true, but she had given them at least the bare minimum they’d need to survive.

 

Credence remembered the Goldstein’s and Newt’s reaction when he’d told them that. They looked incredulous, as if they couldn’t believe he felt some kind of gratitude towards Mary Lou. Later, once Newt was actually Newt and not ‘Mister Scamander’ anymore, the magizoologist admitted that he understood Credence’s thought process in thinking that. He just didn’t think it was necessarily healthy, either.

 

They were still working on getting Credence out of that toxic mindset. He was improving. Slowly.

 

Point being, he knew what he was in for with Mary Lou. What was allowed and what wasn’t. He knew what he could get away with, knew what to expect when she got angry and knew when she was in one of her moods.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t ungrateful for everything Newt, Tina, Queenie and Jacob had done for him. Quite the opposite, actually. It was just a huge adjustment that took a lot of time and effort and made him feel uncomfortable in the beginning because he just didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

He didn’t know what was allowed and what wasn’t. Didn’t know what he could get away, didn’t know what to expect when – if - Newt got angry and if he had the same type of moods as Mary Lou.

 

Turns out though, Newt didn’t.

 

He was always kind and patient, didn’t mind if Credence accidentally broke something or did something he wasn’t supposed to, because the man realised that it was an accident. He rarely got mad, but when he did, it was because someone was trying to hurt an animal or when he heard what Credence had gone through. The only times he went for his belt was he put it on or took it off. He never raised his hand towards Credence, barely even raised his voice.

 

It took some time for Credence to trust it. Not just Newt, but his behaviour and the fact that he was safe. He was well fed, didn’t have to worry about what he did or accidentally using magic. Hell, Newt had even started teaching him some so he’d be able to control it better.

 

He did now. He trusted Newt with his life, this kind and gentle man that was able to take animals that no one wanted, everyone was afraid of and were almost beaten to death in his care and actually heal them as much as he could. Credence felt like one of those animals a lot of the time, but he didn’t mind. It’s how he knew he was safe.

 

Now, he realises that through all the struggles of healing, he’s actually happy. Doesn’t feel like he wants to waste away, doesn’t feel like his existence means nothing, doesn’t feel the terrible dark mass of dread and fear and _getawaydangersurvivedon’thurtmegetout_. He feels content, and loved, and cared for in a way he never has before.

 

Looking at Newt from where he’s sitting in the kitchen as the magizoologist prepares the food he needs, he can’t help but smile. It’s as if Newt has a sense for this, for he turns around at that moment to talk to Credence. Instead of talking, he smiles back at seeing the younger man’s expression.

 

They sit like that for whoever knows how long, until Newt seems to realise what they’re doing and turns away. Seeing the red creep up his neck and to his ears, Credence is pretty sure the other is blushing.

 

Okay, so maybe he still isn’t at his ultimate happiest yet. That picture includes him and Newt doing a lot more than just hugging. For now, though, he’s pretty content with the way his life is.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry i forgot to upload yesterday! i was watching bryan&amelia's stream and lost track of time.
> 
> i've been sick for almost two weeks and and it sucks, but at least i got cute stories to keep me going ;u; if you want to prompt me a pairing/relationship/whatever, you're always free to do so! either in the comments, or you can find me on purpledadan.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
